Naruto, a new begining
by LillianHalligan
Summary: Naruto has been hit by a Body swap Jutsu and has been taken back to Konoha. where he has found himself in Ino yamanaka's body.
1. Chapter 1

fanfiction - naruto, a new begining

chapter 1 - a new start

It all began in konoha, on a cold restless day when naruto, sasuke and sakura had just began a mission. they were running through a forrest attempting to locate their targets while protecting the convoy that was carrying an importent scroll.

after a short while naruto senced someones chakra coming from the other direction and decided to investigate it on his own and left sakura and sasuke alone to protect the convoy. they did'nt seem to notice naruto's disaperence at first but then noticed that it was too quiet and somthing terrible must have happend. so they told the convoy to stop and attempted to search for naruto's chakra and they quickly found it.

sasuke and sakura quickly found there way to naruto as his chakra was slowly deminishing. sasuke took the lead and saw naruto on the ground in pain. sasuke told sakura " go check what is wrong with naruto". sakura replied "fine". she inspected natuto throughly and checked all around his body. lastly she checked his back where they found a strange mark that spread across naruto's body and was slowly making its way on to sakura. sasuke noticed and quickly grabbed sakura's hand and only ended up have the mark also spread on to him.

sasuke and sakura dropped the convoy of at the village hidden in the sand and quickly made it back to the village hidden in the leafs without delay to have granma tsunade check out out what had heppen to them.

as they arrived into the village naruto awoke and left sakura and sasuke as he said "all i need is some sleep and i will be better don't worry". sasuke replied "suite yourself" and walk of with a slight smirk. sakura who was now fuming shouted "both of you get here now". but both of the boys had aready left.

Naruto and Ino POV

naruto had left sakura and sasuke and decided to go home by him self even though he felt dizzy. his head began to spin and he sudden fell to the ground and passed out. Ino, who just so happen to be walking by, saw naruto on the ground and helped him up and brought him back to her house to treat his wounds.

ino inspected naruto's body and found the mark on his back. ino attempted to use healing jutsu on it but a strange chakra grabbed onto her and the same mark began to grow onto ino. minuites laters she began to become dizzy and fell to the ground. her and naruto were both knocked out and the mark was spreading through out there bodies and souls.

around 3 hours later Ino's father inoichi had come into Ino's room to call her down for dinner and this woke both naruto and Ino up. Naruto(in Ino's body) quickly noticed were he was and ran out as fast as he could before Ino's mum or dad has anything to misunderstand. whereas Ino(in Naruto's body) layed down in her own bed unaware of what had occured.

Naruto(in Ino's body) POV

Naruto(in Ino's body) was walking down to his apartment when he came apon sakura. sakura said "Hi Ino". Naruto(in Ino's body) responded "who?". Sakura replied "You? Ino are you okay?". Naruto(in ino's body) screamed and ran to his apartment as fast as he could. he opened the door and slammed it shut. he walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror to find a fair-skinned girl: with blue eyes: with long, pale blonde hair that had a bun with bangs. naruto(in Ino's body) looked at herself and thought "well?". he felt troubled thinking where was my body and what is it doing.

Naruto(in Ino's body) was extreamly tired and felt very uncomforable wearing the purple outfit that was a little bit too revealing. he also disliked the fact he was wearing a skirt. he could also tell that his chakra reserves were a lot smaller and he did'nt seem to have kyuubi inside of him anymore and it made sense since he was trapped within the seal and he was'nt inside of his own body. he went to his bed and fell asleep.

Ino(inside Naruto's body) POV

Ino's perents began to become worried as Ino was not coming down after her father and mother had attempted to get her to get out of her room. they decied to take action and opened the door into Ino room to see Ino(inside Naruto's body) sleeping quietly in Ino's bed. Inoichi walked up to Ino(in naruto's body) and shouted "GET OUT MY DAUGHTERS BED NARUTO!" he said angrily. Ino(inside Naruto's body) replied "what are you talking about fath-". Ino(inside Naruto's body) noticed almost instinctivly that this was'nt her body she could'nt feel her astonishing hair and slender body but felt a rough strong body with whiskers. she ran quickly out of her own house attempting to find her own body.

she wandered around Konoha attempting to find her own body moving around. sakura had been shopping and saw naruto and asked "can you help me carry the food Naruto?". Ino inside Naruto's body) nervously replied " yes, yes i can". Ino(inside Naruto's body) was walking around with sakura until sakura asked Ino(inside Naruto's body) "I think Ino might be ill". Ino(inside Naruto's body) replied with a serious face "why do you say that?". Sakura replied " i saw her little while ago but she seemed diffrent". Ino(inside Naruto's body replied " I think she is okay". Sakura replied " Why do you say that?". Ino(inside Naruto's body replied " i saw her litter bit go and she seemed fine". Ino(inside Naruto's body) replied i'm off to see tsunade.

Ino(inside Naruto's body) remembered that tsunade could fix this issue. she is the bets medical ninja in the ninja world. she quickly ran up to the Hokages quarters and showed proper etiqquetes when approuching the Hokage. Ino(inside Naruto's body) said "I am not Naruto Lady Tsunade". Tsunade replied saying " who are you? and what have you done to Naruto?" Ino(inside Naruto's body) replied " I am Ino Yamanaka of Team 10 with the Ninja Registration of 012604". Tsunade replied quickly "Were you in any contact with Naruto?". Ino(Inside Naruto's body) Replied "Yes". Tsunade replied nervously " I am sorry Ino". Ino(inside Naruto's body) said "what are you sorry for Lady Tsunade?". Tsunade Replied i will talk to you and Naruto tomorrow. be here at 0800 hours sharp.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 - realisation

Naruto(inside of Ino's body) and Ino(inside Naruto's body) both walked into the Hokages office at 0800 hours. Tsunade looked extreamly tired and shizune waiting in front of the desk where the Hokage was holding Tonton. shizune said "please wait a few minuites while i wake the Hokage up". Shizune shrugged and tugged the Hokage until she woke up.

Tsunade, who had just woken up, stood up and went to the sink and threw water onto her face and looked towords Ino and Naruto. she showed them a very distressed and annoyed face. Tsunade said angrily "Naruto why did'nt you come to me once you got the body swap seal stuck on to you?". Naruto(inside Ino's body) replied "I did'nt think it was a big deal. I thought I could sleep it off". Tsunade then asked Ino "Did you use medical ninjutsu on Naruto without my permission?". Ino(inside Naruto's body) replied quickly "Yes Lady Tsunade"

Tsunade then stood up and said "There is some good news and some bad news". Naruto(inside Ino's body) replied "tell us the bad news first". Tsunade replied "fine. you and Ino will never be able to get back to you origanal bodies". Ino(inside Naruto's body) screamed and shouted "why... why... I want my body back... my perfect body..." as Ino fell to the ground a looked gloomy and depressed while Naruto(inside Ino's body) replied "so what is the good news granma Tsunade?". Tsunade Replied sarcastically saying " you can both see how diffrent your lifes are and the diffrence in gender". Ino and Naruto both shouted at Tsunade as they said "Please find a way to get us back to our origanal bodies". Tsunade stood up one more time and she looked furious and annoyed and said "did'nt I tell you? It's irreversable. you're stuck. get used to it. Naruto you learn Ino's mind body switch techniques and sensing techniques so you can get back to doing missions in your new body and you Ino learn Naruto's techniques such as the multi-shadow clone jutsu's and rasengan.". Naruto and Ino both replied "but?". Tsunade then replied angrily "get out! now!". Ino and Naruto both ran out quickly.

Naruto(inside Ino's body) and Ino(inside Naruto's body) both walked to Naruto's apartment to have a talk about what they were going to do about there situations and how they were going to act around there friends. They arrived at Naruto's apartment and sat down. Ino(inside Naruto's body) looked depressed and did'nt want to be seen whereas Naruto(inside Ino's body seemed to be in a chearful mood and did'nt really mind what had happend to them.

Ino(inside Naruto's body began) began the convosation by saying " Well i can't have you looking dirty in my body so you should take a bath everyday and come to your apartment were i will do your hair and makeup". Naruto(inside Ino's Body replied "okay But can i cut off the access hair on my face". Ino(inside Naruto's body) replied "NO! if you do that i will kill you myself". Naruto(inside Ino's body) replied "I'm sorry Ino. I will not cut it". Ino(inside Naruto's body) says sharply "okay you understand". Naruto(inside Ino's Body) replied "you can do anything in my body as it is'nt my body anymore". Ino(inside naruto's body) replied "fine". Naruto moments later said sarcastically "you should'nt call me Naruto". Ino(inside Naruto's body responded "WHY!". He replied instantly saying "because I am Ino and you ARE Naruto". She responded "FINE" with a flushed face.

Ino(inside naruto's body) went to sleep in Naruto's bed as it was now her own bedroom and she had to get used to it and Naruto(inside Ino's body) slept on the ground and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Training

From here on out I will write the persons POV on the top but use there bodies name whlie writing.

Naruto(inside Ino's body) POV

After they had clarified what each other was going to do. Naruto took it apon himself to learn some of Ino's jutsu's so he could be of use to Konoha. So she began her train in the forrests of Konoha.

he camped out in the forrest for around a month, practicing mind-tranfer jutsu, sensory techniques and a lot of others. The new Ino found this incredably hard as he has never been good at controling his chakra. He found it extreamly hard but tried again and again until he had the abilitys of the actual Ino but he was not as strong as she was but she dicided to return back to Konoha and see what has happend during the time she was gone

Ino(inside Naruto's body) POV

Naruto or should I say Ino was just as calm as she ever was but the new Ino had ran off to do some training in the forrest. Naruto decided to meditate and what she saw was kyuubi locked in the seal. kyuubi looked at Ino with despite and said "WHO ARE YOU?". He replied "I am the new Naruto". kyuubi laughed at her remark and shouted "HOW CAN YOU BE NEW?". He replied almost instinctivly saying "That fool! got hit by a power mind-tranfer jutsu that caused us to swap bodies and you have already heard what the the Hokage has said". Kyuubi now confused looked at Naruto and responded by saying "you need to become stronger or i will take over this body and make it my own". Naruto now afraid quickly broke out of meditation and scrambled out of his apartment crying.

Sakura who had been walking around Konoha in search of Ino noticed Naruto crying and ran after him as soon as she saw him. Naruto who was crying was searching for Ino but could'nt find her so she stopped and looked around to see Sakura running behind her. Sakura shouted "wait Naruto!". Naruto looked back and replied "hi Sakura" as if she was in her own body. sakura noticed somthing was off as Naruto was always goofy and she could'nt seem to feel the same feeling of affection Naruto normally gave off when she was around. Sakura Replied "Naruto are you okay?". He responded "I need to become Stronger Sakura". She instantly replied "why don't we go on a mission" she asked casually and calmly as if this was a normal thing. they both walked away to get a mission and she practised the new Jutsu's that Naruto had written on a paper when they were together.


End file.
